Anytime You Need A Friend
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Anytime someone in Fairy Tail needed a friend, Gray was always there without fail. Read through his small mishaps and comforting side as he befriends new people and gives them new hope [Features; Cana, Erza, Lyon, Natsu and Juvia]


**Here we go, just thought I'd throw this thing out there for you guys to show I'm not completely dead. Um, at this current point in time of writing, I have not seen the latest episode so tell me nothing, I'll be watching it tomorrow (shamefully too focused on Black Butler, lol). So, you can all have this for now as I continue to finish my Fairy Tail AU story (Lyoray based, High School - 'There's No Such Thing As Fairy Tales' if you're interested in reading it) and I need to begin work on the new chapter for my Black Butler AU (Cielois, Boarding School - 'One Last Light' if you're interested in reading. Yes, Cielois does mean Ciel x Alois).**

 **O** **h yeah, and in this they are all kids apart from the one with Juvia - and can you guess where Natsu's part came from~?**

* * *

 **Gray and Cana - First Mission Together**

"Gray~! I need your help with something~!" Cana called sweetly to her friend. The boy huffed from where he sat as she bounded up to him happily and rested his chin in his palm, eyes bored.

"What is it Cana? The Gray is busy right now".

"Oh sure, it really looks like it. C'mon Gray, please help me?"

"Fine! What do you even need help with?"

"A mission. Apparently it's near where my dad might be".

Gray blinked before throwing a smile on his face which quickly changed into a grin. "Let's go then Cana! The Gray is ready to kick some ass!" Cana just rolled her eyes.

"You get to go on a mission, no fair!" A little voice sounded from the other side of Gray. The two older children looked over to find Natsu there with an annoyed pout on his face. "I wanna come!"

"Natsu, you can't. Gramps said you gotta wait until you can control your magic better, and you have to be old enough".

"I hate you Gray, you get all the good stuff".

"Yeah, yeah, I hate you too, Pinky. And it's _The_ Gray, thank you very much".

"Whatever, _don't_ have fun!" Natsu stuck his tongue out and stalked off in a huff. He wanted to go on a mission so badly!

"Do I really have to put up with him for the rest of my time here until I retire?" Gray wondered aloud and Cana giggled, grabbing Gray's hand and effectively dragging him out the guild.

XXX

Cana pulled Gray's coat tighter round her shoulders - the boy having stripped of it long ago - as they sat within a hollowed out snow mound, thanks to Gray. The boy was pacing around back and forth, trying to think of how to get them out of their situation. Cana groaned and buried herself within the boy's coat, surprisingly it was keeping her warmer than she thought. "Gray, sit down, it's no use... Maybe we shouldn't have come at all".

"What?! And miss out on doing such an epic job as whatever the heck that was?! No way Cana!"

"I just wanted to see my dad...to find him... That was why I took this stupid job, and I got you to come with me because I knew Master wouldn't let me go by myself".

"Oh...right, I forgot that's why we came..." The raven ice mage then smiled and flopped down to sit in front of the brunette card mage with a large grin. "But you know what?"

"What?"

"You still got me with you, that's the best thing anyone could have, am I right?"

Cana just laughed and soon enough they ended up in a tickle fight until the sun began to melt their snow mound and they could get free. Yeah, Gray was right, if Cana had brought anyone else, like Erza, then this mission wouldn't have been nearly as fun. She wouldn't replace Gray for anyone else as a friend. Since he turned up at the guild, freezing cold and broken with his backstory and journey to Magnolia from Brago, the two had been extremely good friends and it had been great for Cana to finally have someone to play with who was her age. Gray hadn't been all that willing at first, dark memories of what led him to Fairy Tail haunted his mind heavily but eventually she managed to pull him into the light and get him to open up. He told her his story, about his parents, his village, his master and fellow pupil who hated his guts, etc. He told her everything. She was one of the few that knew his past and knew when to leave him be. The two had a bond stronger than anyone thought, as when Erza and Natsu came into the guild and opened up to them, they each separated; Cana talked with Erza, while Gray brawled with the little fiery pinkette known as Natsu.

* * *

 **Gray and Erza - Breaking Through Armour**

He'd been somewhat of a rebellious, spontaneous, irritating and overconfident leader of the children when Erza had arrived at Fairy Tail. Well, considering it was only him and Cana at the time. He always tried to pick a fight when it wasn't needed. He always tried to irritate her and get on her nerves, hoping for some sort of reaction. And the more she ignored him, the more annoyed and the more desperate he got. One day Cana was talking with him after reading his fortune card.

"Do it again Cana! You must've read the card wrong, 'cause there's no way today is my lucky day".

"Look, I know what I'm doing and I didn't read them wrong. It's your lucky day today so just deal with it for crying out loud".

"Well I don't believe it. Jeez, I fell into a ditch on my way here this morning, and now I can't find my stupid wallet. Today totally sucks".

The door opened as he finished his sentence and everyone looked toward the front of the guild to see a small girl walking through, her short but stunningly scarlet red hair laid messily around her shoulders. She wore rags, carried some sort of sack and also wore an eyepatch. "Someone's kid come wanderin' in?" Wakaba wondered.

"She doesn't look like some regular kid off the street to me" Macao replied.

"This is it. The guild Uncle Rob told me about..." the girl whispered to herself, looking around. Gray, though, was not too happy about someone new being in 'his kingdom' as he often called it. He sat with his arms behind his head, eyes narrowed slightly as he watched the redhead closely.

XXX

After an hour or so, Erza had become a part of Fairy Tail, officially. Gray still wasn't too happy about the idea - perhaps it was because he was still the only boy out of their little group? The redhead sat by herself, quietly eating a piece of bread and was also wearing a small suit of armour. Gray and Cana sat on a table nearby but with some distance, talking with one another and watching Erza. "I feel bad for her 'cause she's always alone" Cana mused aloud to her friend.

"Don't just sit there feeling sorry for her, go say hi" Gray replied, a little more friendlier than he'd hoped.

"I tried that but she totally ignored me" the girl replied back, shrugging.

Gray closed his eyes and lowered his head slightly. "Well, she should understand by now that she's not gonna get anywhere in this guild if she doesn't want to talk to The Gray" Oh yeah, he'd even given himself a little nickname, being the ruler of his little kingdom and all. Cana gave him an unsure look, placing her hand back on the table.

"You are getting way too big for your britches there, streaker".

So Gray did what he thought would work, it was his kingdom after all and he was in charge. He got up and walked over to Erza, currently only in his boxers and placed his hands on his hips with a tough and proud smirk on his face. To be honest, if he were older he would've looked a little menacing. "Hey, what's up?" he asked a little tauntingly. When Erza didn't reply, he gritted his teeth a little and kicked the bread she was eating out of the way and sent it crashing onto the floor, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look round towards the two. Everyone was thinking the same thing - trouble was ahead.

"Is there a problem?" Erza asked, annoyed by the disturbance as her good eye shifted to look at the boy.

Gray was equally annoyed. "You know this is a wizard's guild right? That stupid armour won't protect you here" he almost sneered at the girl. Had Cana said today was his lucky day? Yeah right, it was turning out to be one of his worst - some scrapheap of a girl had barged her way into his territory and he was having none of it.

"Maybe not, but at least I have the common decency to wear something. That's more than I can say for you, pervert".

Gray flinched, taken back by what she'd called him as the guild around him chorused into laughter. "Careful guys, looks like we got a live one!" Wakaba called out.

"She sure figured you out quick, Gray" Macao smirked.

Gray was even more pissed than he was before. He'd just been humiliated in front of the entire guild by some stupid girl who knew nothing about him or Fairy Tail! Oh thanks Cana, it was really his lucky day, wasn't it? He swore she deliberately read that card wrong for sure. His eyes widened and his pupils dilated in anger, hands curling into fists at his side. "What'd you call me?!"

"If you're smart, you'll leave me alone" Erza replied calmly, turning her head to fully look at her intruder.

Gray's face creased in even more anger. It was building up inside of him. Boy, he was fuming.

XXX

A few days later, Gray sat in the guild hall beaten to an absolute pulp - he was surprised he wasn't dead. He had many bumps on the head, a swollen cheek and a swollen eyelid. "Did you let that little girl beat the crap out of you again?" Macao asked with a smirk. Gray shook in anger, a fist heavy on the table and the other clutching his boxer leg.

"You know, I'm starting to think you like it" Wakaba smirked too, "Or maybe you just like her".

That got him to snap. Gray glared at the two men who were teasing him. "OH SHUT UP!"

"She must be pretty tough if she can take down The Gray, huh?" Wakaba continued to tease him but aiming his conversation more towards Macao, riling the young mage up more.

"Yeah, next thing you know, she'll be calling the shots around here" Macao replied, causing Gray to shake in anger more and leap to his feet.

"NO SHE WON'T! SHE'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US!"

XXX

That evening, as the sun was setting, Gray was on lookout as he walked back home to the boy's dormitory. That was when he spotted Erza sitting alone by the riverbank. He grinned. It was the perfect opportunity for a rematch. "Can't hide from me ya redheaded freak" he grinned even wider to himself before charging down the hillside towards her with an angry yell. "Alright Erza, bring it on! You're the one who's going down this time!" She turned to look at him and Gray's eyes widened slightly when he spotted the tears gathered in the corner of her eye. She'd been crying, and he skidded to a halt just as he reached her, a little taken back at having found her like this.

"You again." Erza said, standing up and rubbing the tears from her eye. "Was is it with you, haven't you learned your lesson?" she got a little more firm in her tone of voice. Gray didn't stand down. "Alright, give me your best shot".

Gray just stood there, dumbfounded with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Oh...well err..."

"What's the matter?" Erza inquired firmly, "You're not chickening out, are you?"

Gray hung his head a little before lifting it again. "Tell me something, how come you're alone all the time?" Gray knew better than anyone that being alone was the worst thing in the world, especially for a kid of their age group. Why? Why would Erza choose to be alone when it was just a hardship in itself for some people? He knew the feeling all too well...

Erza lost her firm stance and lowered her gaze. "I prefer to be alone...because I get nervous around other people".

Gray's teeth clenched together, a blush still present on his cheeks but he stood his ground. "Oh yeah? Well, you're alone now so why ya cryin'?" he said a little too defensively. Erza looked up at him in shock, eye wide. The two stared at one another (Gray was still the king of his kingdom and he wasn't letting it go anytime soon) before Gray moved closer to the river, Erza's gaze following him, and he sat down by the river. Erza had a little confidence brought back by his actions.

"So you're not going to fight me today?"

"I CAN'T FIGHT A GIRL WHO'S CRYIN'!" he said stubbornly. Cana was right, he was getting way too big for his britches. Erza turned back towards the river and stood there with her arms crossed. Perhaps Gray would be a friend, an annoying one but nethertheless, a friend.

* * *

 **Gray and Lyon - Brothers To The End, Right?**

"Hey, are you alright?!" a small voice called out as Gray regained consciousness. What had happened? His legs felt trapped and his eyesight was poor, but...someone had found him. It wasn't a voice he recognised, but then again, he figured he could've lost some memory from the attack - whatever it had been. Then he suddenly remembered - Deliora. He had...survived? Had anyone else survived?! No...he didn't find anyone else before he lost consciousness, and he didn't know how long he'd been laying trapped there for. He was the sole survivor...the only one to make it. Gray slowly opened his eyes to find a woman and a small white haired boy looking at him. The boy's face was paled and his black eyes were wide in shock. He was...he was really alive? The woman looked surprised and his vision still blurred every now and then until he got his eyesight to focus properly. The two pulled him from the rubble that used to be his home village and he soon lost consciousness again, letting them carry him home. The white haired boy looked at him worriedly. Would this survivor even make it?

XXX

After Gray had recovered and had been proven that he would not be dying within Ur and Lyon's care anytime soon, he began to get riled easily and more confident day by day. Well, having another boy around your age didn't exactly help, did it? Constant bickering and fighting and all that boyish stuff. Soon enough, Gray decided he wanted to stay with the two, he felt happy with them, despite the various arguments, mishaps and chores. And eventually, after he watched Ur train Lyon outside in the snow, he decided he wanted to learn magic. Lyon had come in shivering and had a few sneezes, and despite what Ur had told him about the magic they both used, Gray could tell Lyon hadn't been in training for very long if he was still affected by the cold. The older boy wrapped a thick blanket around himself and settled on the couch, Gray taking the opportunity to sit beside him and talk for awhile. "That was so cool! I didn't know magic still existed in some parts".

"Huh? Are you braindead or something? Magic exists everywhere, moron! People strive from it. They use it to live. Why, don't you know anyone who does magic?"

"...My dad knew some, and he said he might teach me one day after I turned 10...but now he's gone and he'll never teach me, but what he always told me was to be strong, so that's just what I'm gonna do!"

XXX

"It's bad enough you took that punk in but now you're teaching him magic too?!" Lyon complained, waving his hands in the air as Ur read a book beside the window of their cabin. Gray, meanwhile, was hidden behind the door outside after going for a small walk when he heard Lyon call Ur's attention and grew curious as to what the boy wanted.

"He told me he wanted to learn, is that a problem?"

"You don't need him!" Ouch, that hurt Gray a bit. "You've already got me to take the place of your daughter!" Ur stood up and slapped a hand across Lyon's cheek, making both boys flinch at the action.

"Lyon...let's get something straight" Ur said, kneeling down to the boy's height. "I've never once thought of you as a replacement for my daughter. You are who you are. You're my adorable student" Heh, Lyon? Adorable? Gray would have to use that one on him someday for a good reaction.

XXX

A grin plastered onto Gray's face suddenly and he quickly grabbed his coat and ran outside to Ur, Lyon letting his curiosity guide him outside to follow. The raven boy called out to the woman who turned to him with a smile. "What is it Gray?"

"I have to become stronger than Deliora, 'cause someday, I'm gonna beat him!"

"Yeah right..." Lyon muttered to himself from a distance before walking closer to the two, seems Ur had said the same thing whilst she had pushed her clothing aside after stripping from it earlier to begin her training. Either that or she'd just dropped the bomb with the fact he had to strip in order to train properly and he was astounded and refusing to do so.

"Back me up Lyon!" Gray cried, turning towards the other boy to find the white haired male in light blue shorts. "Now you're naked too?!"

Lyon winked with a sly grin. "Just hurry up and do it kid, you wanna learn magic, right?" Kid? Hello, Gray was only a year younger than this white haired stripping freak! Gray was certainly not backing down from a challenge.

XXX

Gray and Lyon were placed by a fountain while Ur went inside the shop for her needed groceries. Lyon lifted himself onto the edge of the fountain while Gray leaned against it. Lyon looked at him with a happy smile and Gray glared at him a little, beginning to feel irritated. "What are you looking at?"

"The biggest dumbass on the planet. If I'm not correct, kiss me".

"I'm not a- wait, what did you say?!"

Lyon chuckled. "I'm kidding, obviously. I was just wondering about how you were when you were at home with your parents is all. Were you this bratty with them?"

"None of your business, Vastia".

"I'll take that as a yes then, Fullbuster".

"Oh yeah? And what were you like? I bet you were nothing more than a little wimp that ran away from home to get tough". Lyon looked down sadly, kicking his legs a little. Gray slowly straightened his position and reached out a hand. "H-Hey, I'm sorry, it was a complete guess okay? I didn't know..."

"No, you didn't, so just leave it. And for the record, I wasn't a wimp and I didn't run away...well, I didn't quite run away. Something happened to my family, similar thing to you actually, and I wanted to become a wizard's apprentice to get stronger. That's when I found Ur. She's the best wizard around, but my dream is to someday be even better than she is". Gray went back to having a frowny face on him. Lyon and his dreams, jeez, it was kinda sickening. But, on the inside, Gray admired him for having such a passion for this sort of thing.

XXX

"So when are you gonna start teaching us some powerful magic?" Gray asked grumpily as the trio walked through the local marketplace after picking up some groceries. Lyon walked with his hands behind his head, turning slightly to look at his fellow pupil.

"I already have" Ur replied.

"I'm not talking about that Maker-Magic stuff, as far as I'm concerned that junk's completely useless".

Lyon smirked a little, this little brat had no idea, did he?

XXX

"Leave and you're no longer my student!" Ur shouted from the doorway as Gray walked out into the freezing cold. Deliora had been sighted nearby and Gray was too focused on getting revenge that it filled his head with nonsense and he had decided to go and fight the demon himself. Ur and Lyon didn't want to go with him. He wasn't strong enough yet, but Gray had to try while he had the chance. He would be strong. He would make his father proud of him in the afterlife. He would die if he had to.

"Fine! I'm better off without you!" Gray yelled back, turning away stubbornly and walking off into the blizzard.

Lyon watched with sad eyes, his voice a broken whisper as memories haunted him of his own backstory. "Don't go..." he whispered. It was like he was experiencing deja vu, and he hated the feeling his gut was giving him right now. They had to go after Gray, something bad would happen if they didn't. He couldn't lose his brother, not again! This couldn't happen again!

XXX

"No..." Lyon whispered as he stared at the demon encased in ice, eyes going wide and pupils dilating. "NOOO!" He cried and turned towards Gray, who sat with his legs curled to his chest, sobbing. "You jerk!" Lyon launched himself at the other boy, fisting his hand into the material of Gray's clothing and keeping a tight hold, his whole body shaking badly. "How will I surpass her now?! She's dead, and so is my dream, 'cause of you!"

Gray stared at Lyon, tears continuing to drown his face as the older boy held onto him tightly, shaking. "I-I'm sorry!"

"That's not good enough! It won't bring her back! You killed my dream!" Lyon slowly let go of Gray as the raven sobbed more, "If you hadn't challenged Deliora, this wouldn't have happened!" Lyon stood up, a little unsteady from the terrain beneath him, and watched Gray sob on the ground in front of him. Lyon gave him the most fiercest and menacing look that would surely kill if it could. "It's your fault she's dead. You're the one...you killed Master Ur..."

Gray sat up and tried to reach out for the other boy. He didn't care if Lyon hated him right now, he hated himself too, he just couldn't stand being alone again! He knew it had been a stupid and selfish thing to do, to challenge the demon that had destroyed his life, and now he'd only gone and made both their lives worse by letting their master sacrifice herself for them. Lyon moved out of his reach and walked off, seething and only letting tears stream down his face when he was absolutely sure Gray wasn't trying to follow him. And just to be extra sure, he broke into a run, leaving Gray behind the way he'd found him - alone amongst rubble created by a demon. He'd done it...he'd lost his brother again...

* * *

 **Gray and Natsu - Rivalry Begins**

Gray put down the letter he was reading when Cana strode over to him. "Whatcha reading?" She managed to startle the life out of Gray. "A letter? Ahhh...is it from some gi~rl?! Oh, a love letter perhaps?"

"It's from an old friend".

"Hrmmm...a gi~rl friend?"

"It's a boy, damn it!" Gray stood up defensively to Cana's teasing before slumping back into his seat. Suddenly, Cana was startled by a yell from outside.

"WHOA~, THIS PLACE IS HUUUGE! SO THIS IS THE GUILD WHERE ALL THE MAGES GATHER!

"Kyaaa, what's that?" Cana asked, hands clasped together against her chest.

"It came from outside". Then Gray remembered what was happening today. "That's right...The Master said he was bringing a new recruit with him today". The doors opened and everyone looked as a small boy with pink hair and a white checkered scarf walked in with Makarov. Gray instinctively narrowed his eyes at the newcomer. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel" the boy replied with a wide fanged grin. "And you?"

Gray smirked back widely. "Natsu, huh? I'm Gray...Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail!" Oh boy, things were about to get rougher than usual, weren't they?

* * *

 **Gray and Juvia - Love Is In The...Water?**

Crap, it was raining so hard and he was getting soaked through to the skin. There was only one thing that could be the cause of this thunderous rain: Someone had upset Juvia. Well, he wouldn't have that now. Unknowingly, Gray had taken it upon himself to be the one to run through treacherous rainstorms in order to find the rain woman and calm her down and make the sun shine again - just like the first time they met.

Gray ran everywhere he could think of in Magnolia until he came to the river. It was where he and Natsu had always come to whenever they had been upset, so why wouldn't Juvia, she would have water nearby anyway. He slid down the wet hillside and stumbled a little, effectively not balancing himself and falling face first into the muddy grass. Although, he did catch the attention of someone nearby.

"Gray-sama...?" He got up onto his knees and brushed his hair back to see better, giving Juvia a stupid grin and a nervous chuckle.

"Hey Juvia".

"What is Gray-sama doing here?"

"Oh you know me, I thought I'd take a wild tumble down a hillside before I went home, y'know? Sometimes I get these really weird urges to do something stupid, could be my way of trying to upstage Natsu, so to speak". Juvia giggled as he attempted to brush himself down and went to sit beside her. "So, what's with the gloomy look and the soaking wet rain this time?"

"Juvia...Juvia was just remembering her childhood".

"That old thing?" She gave him a strange but curious look, he'd addressed it as an object and not her life. "Why bother with that?"

"It is what made Juvia who she is..."

"You don't have to lie to me y'know. I'm not like Natsu or Happy, I won't go running all over town spilling a secret like some dumbass who doesn't have a single brain cell. You trust me, don't you?"

"Of course Juvia trusts Gray-sama, but Juvia doesn't quite understand".

"You said the rain and your childhood is what makes you who you are, right?" Juvia nodded. "Well, I don't think so. To me, that's the worst thing to think. Out of everyone, I think I'm the one who knows you the most, with exception of Gajeel of course, so I think you're trying to tear yourself up over nothing. The girl I see sitting next to me right now in a rainstorm isn't Juvia the Rain Woman and one of Phantom Lord's Element Four. The girl I see sitting next to me right now in a rainstorm is a sad looking Juvia Lockser, proud and strong water mage of Fairy Tail. Jose Porla had a girl he could easily take advantage of if he pleased. But I have a girl who I know is loved and cared for and who would do anything for Fairy Tail, whether she's a part of it or not. Understand now?"

"Gray-sama...Juvia is thankful for Fairy Tail's hospitality".

"Hey, if it weren't for you, I doubt we would've gotten Erza back from The Tower of Heaven. I doubt we'd be as strong a guild as we are now without you. And, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't have anything to rub in Lyon's face whenever I see him" he grinned at the last part. "The rain doesn't make you who you are, and neither does your childhood, believe me" The rain was beginning to let up at last. "It's only your heart and the people around you that make you who you are. And I swear an oath, that if you ever think that way again, I will have no choice but to drag you up the mountains and have a snow training session with you. Do we have a deal?"

Juvia giggled and hugged Gray, much to his surprise although he soon hugged her back as the rain cleared up completely. "Deal, Gray-sama".

* * *

 **So which two did you like the best? Mine would be...Lyon's and...Erza's. Or wait, maybe Juvia's... To hell with it, I liked them all x3**

 **Okay, so Erza's story was all taken from episode 37 of the English dub which was Gray's flashback during the Tower of Heaven arc. Haha, The Gray, what a sneaky little fucker he was as a kid. I bet Lyon taught him a thing or two about confidence though when they trained together. And Lyon's part was also mostly taken from Gray's memories in the English dub during the Galuna Island arc.**

 **Anyway, Gruvia Fluff Fest starts December 8th and I am doing every single prompt including the two bonus prompts! I'm actually beginning to write them now so I don't forget :D And this is kinda funny cause December 10th is Lyoray day~! I gotta love me some good ol' Lyoray :D I get to write about my OTP! :D I'm probably just gonna make up the prompt myself or write some random thing filled with cuteness or maybe smut...?**

 **Lyoray fans, which would you like to see most for December 10th; Lyoray fluff or Lyoray smut?**


End file.
